Solem
by ClassiqueMystique
Summary: Ronon sees something in Rodney worth knowing and he can't help the feeling of wanting to get closer to the astrophysicist. The only problem is that he needs to convince Rodney that he has nothing but good intentions.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Solem

**Author: **Classique Mystique

**Pairing: **Rodney McKay/ Ronon Dex, Rodney/ Other(s)

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: Un-Betaed, **OCC-ness, Friends to Lovers, implied Rape/Non-Con

**Summary: **Ronon sees something in Rodney worth knowing and he can't help the feeling of wanting to get closer to the astrophysicist. The only problem is that he needs to convince Rodney that he has nothing but good intentions.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately own nothing, and I make no money from this fic.

**Timeline:** No particular timeline in mind but clearly after the episode "Runner."

**Author's note: **I am all for constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate flames. As an aspiring author, I thoroughly enjoy feedback, both good and bad. Flames however are uncalled for and will be reported. Thank you.

Ronon Dex did not believe in love at first sight. Such an idea as that was unrealistic and stupid. Now fighting: that was something that Ronon did believe in. Ever since the Wraith destroyed his home world Sateda and he was made a Runner, that's all he ever did. He had to fight to eat, fight to rest, and fight to survive. It was a constant struggle to see the next day and the day after that. But he's been doing one hell of an impressive job at it. Seven long years equated to a long trail of Wraith corpses and that's exactly how Ronon liked those suckers…dead.

So it should go without saying that Ronon Dex did not have time for love. Even when he stumbled across the Atlantians and they managed to remove the tracking device from his spinal column, his opinion didn't change. He just couldn't shake the solidarity that he was forced into, and he found that he didn't really want to all that much. Sure it was great to finally be a part of a team again—to finally interact with other people without the nagging fear that the Wraith would find them and kill them all. And honestly he couldn't have chosen a better team. His leader John Sheppard was a good Colonel and was twice the man his former Task Master could have ever been. He was lucky that the man found something in him worth recruiting—worth trusting. Of course Ronon knew that there was more to that, that Sheppard valued him not only as a person but as a friend too. And he found that extremely comforting.

He also found the presence of Teyla to be a comfort as well. There was no one around who could better understand how Ronon felt than her. The two of them had a lot in common. Like himself, at one point Teyla was the "alien" that no one understood and most did not welcome. She explained to him that the decision to leave her people was not an easy one, but it was the only option that she was given if she truly wanted to protect her people. And though he couldn't relate to her entirely—because his people were all dead—he understood that if he truly wanted to defeat the Wraith, he would need the Tauri's help. So it was safe to say that because of Teyla's support Ronon decided to finally join the Atlantis expedition.

And of course there was none other than Dr. Rodney McKay, the self proclaimed "Brilliant" astrophysicist. Ronon absolutely did not know what to make of him when he discovered the man hanging upside down in a tree all those months ago, and he certainly didn't know what to make of him now. No wait, scratch that. Ronon could say a few words about the shrewish little man. The scientist could talk…for days…about himself. Ha, to anyone who didn't know McKay it would appear as though the Canadian had a pretty high opinion of himself. But Ronon knew better. After many years as a specialist in the Satedan military, and many more years as a Runner, the one thing Ronon knew how to do better than anyone else was observe people.

He noticed early on that despite his razor sharp tongue and hurtful barbs, McKay was actually a delicate guy with really low self esteem. Lashing out was his defense mechanism and though it worked against most people, Ronon let McKay's brash insults wash right off of him. Yeah it was true that sometimes the scientist could irritate the shit out of him and worm his way under Ronon's skin. But the Satedan never let it bother him for too long. He knew that all McKay needed was a friend and even though everything in Ronon's being screamed at him to keep to himself, he went out of his way to get closer to McKay.

The first time he tried to initiate a branch of friendship, he was pretty sure that McKay wet his pants. He waited for the right moment to enter McKay's lab when his assistants were at lunch. I mean Ronon knew that he was a big guy and that he probably looked a bit scary, so he couldn't blame the scientist for his initial reaction. Of course because Rodney McKay is Rodney McKay, he soon masked his fright with an insult. "What do you want? And try not to waste my time with your overly simplistic Neanderthal response because some of us actually need to do some work around here, Butch."

Ronon raised his eyebrow at the quiver in Rodney's voice. "Wanna grab lunch?" was all that Ronon said, and as soon as he said it, Rodney's stomach growled.

The scientist blinked. Apparently he did not think that the giant standing across from him was going to say that. "Wait, what? Why?"

"_You_ actually need a reason to go eat?"

"Well no," McKay responded defensively. "I was merely inquiring as to why you wanted me to go with you…err for you to go with me…I mean for us to go together?"

Ronon shrugged. "You've been holed up in here for the past seven hours straight. Figured you'd want to eat something by now. Hell you're always eating," Ronon grumbled the last part under his breath. Rodney heard it anyways.

"Oh Hardy Har Har. Figured you would hop on the "pick on Rodney" bandwagon. Everyone else has so why shouldn't you. And speaking of everyone else, why aren't you going with Sheppard or Teyla?"

Ronon frowned at that. "Not trying to pick on you McKay," he gruffed out. "Sheppard's training some of the new Marines and Teyla's on the mainland with her people today."

McKay rolled his eyes and turned around to tinker with the control console that he was working on when Ronon first entered the lab. "Oh that explains it. All of your buddies are busy and because you're new you've decided to shack it up with little ole Rodney. Better to be stuck with me than by yourself huh?"

Okay, so Ronon knew that he wanted to try to make friends with Rodney, but damn if the little man wasn't making things difficult. Ronon felt his anger rising. "I would've asked you even if they were here," he ground out through gritted teeth.

That caught the scientist's attention. He turned back to face the warrior with a look of wonder. "Really? Why?"

"Cause you're on my team," he replied as if that would answer everything. When McKay was getting ready to ask yet another question, Ronon cut him off with a growl. "I'm getting tired of the questions McKay. All I need is a yes or a no."

Perhaps it was the way he spoke in a clipped tone or the current facial expression he now sported, but something made Rodney reluctantly consent. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on as he walked pass Ronon who was shaking his head, his lips curving upwards into a small smile. McKay walked all the way to the entrance of the doorway when he realized that the warrior wasn't directly behind him. "Well aren't you coming? Jesus, by now I probably have hypoglycemia and sever dehydration because you can't refrain from lollygagging."

Ronon shook his head again. "Yeah I'm coming."

He caught up to the other man in five paces, their shoulders accidentally brushing against one another as they fell into stride next to each other. Ronon pretended like nothing happened even though a fleeting frown overtook his features when he felt Rodney tense beside him. He hoped that that wouldn't be the lasting reaction between the two of them.

"I wonder what they're serving today," Rodney mumbled to himself.

"I think I saw a sign that said Salisbury Steak and garlic mashed potatoes," Ronon replied.

Til this day that was the only time that Ronon couldn't keep up with Rodney McKay

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for all the love! I didn't think this fic would get noticed in the world cause the show ended in 2009 and it's 2013! (Kudos to anyone who still breaks out their SGA DVD's. I know I still do! :-D ) Anywho, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

It took many weeks and Ronon had to withstand frequent migraines and the urge to kill the abrasive astrophysicist before he could safely say that Rodney had warmed up to his presence. At first, Rodney tensed whenever the Satedan would suddenly appear in his lab and request to have lunch with him. As time went on however, things changed. Rodney became marginally relaxed around Ronon even to the point where he would take the initiative to seek out his larger companion for midday meals. But that was as far as it went.

And Ronon was okay with that. He figured that he would let McKay set the pace for their friendship because he knew that forcing more interaction might have the opposite reaction with the flighty man. The first time they had lunch together no one spoke. It was just a simple event where both men sat across from each other and enjoyed the surrounding sounds of the cafeteria in silence. There were times when Sheppard and Teyla would join them and if there was a conversation going then it included all four of them. But usually Ronon was most happy to sit back and observe his friends.

Like now, Ronon had observed Rodney throughout the entire meal and he noticed a few interesting things about his teammate. For example, the scientist had a certain order in which he ate his food: he needed to eat two spoonfuls of jasmine white rice before eating a single bite of the rosemary-baked chicken, and said chicken needed to be cut into smaller, precise morsels. The peas that were also on his plate by default were pushed to the side and never touched—in fact McKay had pushed them so far away from the rest of his food that most of the green vegetables fell off of the dish and onto the table. Ronon had smiled at that and at the way the smaller man grumbled at the nutritious food as if it were poison.

Though Ronon did have to say that despite the obvious difference in size between the two, Rodney could pack away as much food as he could. And no matter what, he always had room for desert just as long as it contained no citrus. In fact, Rodney had quite the sweet tooth. On many occasions, Ronon watched as Rodney devoured multiple slices of cherry pie, peach cobbler, blue jello, and chocolate chip cookies. It made the Satedan smile to see the scientist so passionate about his food and he couldn't help but wonder what else the older man was passionate about.

Rodney pushed his plate away abruptly and shot Ronon a penetrating glance. "I don't get it."

Ronon paused, a forkful of food raised to his lips. "Don't get what," he asked before he took a bite of his beef Stroganoff.

Rodney crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't get why you're doing this," he said gesturing with his hand between the two of them.

Ronon shrugged. "What's there to get?"

The scientist rolled his eyes. "Oh hmmm…let me see…perhaps it's the fact that you and I have absolutely nothing in common with each other. I mean honestly why would you choose to waste your time sitting around in silence with me? Shouldn't you be beating up Marines or climbing up tall buildings, beating on your chest like an angry savage?"

Ronon let his fork drop down onto his plate. The sound it made was almost deafening and it did nothing but increase the tension between the two men. "You think I'm a savage?"

Rodney began to fidget in his seat under Ronon's heavy stare. "N-no or course not. I'm just wondering why you're choosing to sit here with me is all."

"It's been weeks McKay and you finally decide to ask me this now?" The warrior tilted his head to the side. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Rodney half shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes lowered to the table in front of him. "I don't know. Maybe some weird twisted sense of obligation?"

Ronon picked up his fork and stabbed at a piece of pasta. "I don't have a reason to be obligated to you," he said gruffly.

The older man rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks." He too resumed eating but in reality he was mostly pushing food around his plate. Ronon saw that and sighed internally. Rodney only really stopped eating if something was bothering him. "Did it ever occur to you McKay, that maybe I've been having lunch with you for all these weeks because I think of you as my friend?"

It took a while for the older man to respond. "No it didn't," he mumbled. The scientist spared Ronon a brief glance. "Why? We have next to nothing in common."

"Well I don't really have anything in common with Sheppard or Teyla either and I'm friends with them," Ronon pointed out.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Nothing in common? Oh for crying out loud, the three of you are military! It's true you all don't come from the same military but you're all warriors nonetheless. You and John have pretty much share the same personality and you're always so competitive with each other. And then there's Teyla. You two are practically siblings. You both know what its like to leave behind your homes and the only lives you've ever known to come here to Atlantis to help us fight the Wraith. So tell me Ronon how I fit in here because I honestly don't know."

Ronon looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well we both love food," he said with a grin. Unimpressed, Rodney huffed at that but motioned for the Satedan to continue. At that point Ronon decided that he too was done with his meal, and with all these questions for that matter. He piled his dishes onto his tray and stood up. "You know McKay, you make it seem like I'm committing some sort of crime by trying to get to know you. For fucks sake, we work together—we're on the same team. And every time we step through that gate together I put my life on the line to ensure the continuation of everyone's safety, _including_ yours. Last time I checked, that wasn't such a bad thing," he said before walking out.

But if Ronon had turned around just once, he would have seen just how sad Rodney had become.

Rodney had to sidestep out of the way before he was nearly trampled to death by the flock of Marines who were rushing out of the training room. Well, it was more that they hobbled out of the room at a really fast pace. Rodney could only guess that Ronon gave them a really bad beating.

Poor guys.

Ronon was just putting away his fighting staff when he noticed McKay come in. He spared the man only a fleeting glance. "What do you want?"

Rodney shuffled his feet. "Look alright, I'm not good with this kind of stuff. Repairing damaged control crystals, deciphering Ancient and Wraith tech, modifying the puddle jumpers to do whatever crazy stunts Sheppard suddenly devises—that's what I'm good at. I'm just not good with people," he admitted.

Ronon watched him for a few minutes before he imitated Rodney's earlier hand signals to continue talking. The scientist smirked when he saw that and Ronon decided that he liked that look on McKay.

"So with that in mind pay close attention to what I am about to say because I can absolutely guarantee that you will never hear me say it again." Rodney took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. "I'm sorry. I know that that's hard to believe because it's virtually impossible for I, Rodney McKay, to ever be incorrect about anything, but in this one single solitary instance I am. I am sorry for asking so many questions earlier and for clearly irritating you. I mean I should consider myself lucky that a gargantuan guy like you wants to be friends with me. You could just pulverize me into a mass of human-like goop if you wanted to cause you definitely have the size and the strength to do so. But honestly, who am I to question how you want to spend your time? Sheppard and Teyla already donate countless hours to the "Smile and tolerate the pathetic astrophysicist Charity Fund" so why shouldn't you," Rodney rambled.

Ronon had to poke him to get him to stop. Rodney hollered out in pain and rubbed at the spot on his chest where Ronon jabbed him. "Why do you do that McKay? Why do you constantly refer to yourself in that way? You're not pathetic—no one here thinks that, at least not from what I can tell."

Rodney shrugged and the bottom corner of his lop-sided mouth drooped even further. "I don't know, because it's the truth? Maybe they don't say it but I know what they're all thinking, cause it's the same thing that everyone thinks. 'S been that was my whole life," he said drifting off into an uneasy silence. It only lasted for a few seconds before he shook his head and took a step back. "Look I didn't come here for that. I just came to apologize and be on my way."

Ronon grabbed onto one of McKay's arms before he was out of range. "Stop running." He used his grasp to pull the older man back within arm's length. "I haven't been here all that long, but I can tell that you're someone who's used to running. But at one point you just gotta stop. Take it from someone who knows a thing or two about the subject," Ronon said with a small grin. Rodney smiled also but when he went to respond the warrior silenced him by raising his hand.

"You think of yourself as being weak but you couldn't be farther from the truth. Doing what you do every time we go on missions—putting yourself in harm's way without proper combat training cause you have the desire to help out your team…I would call that being brave and courageous. Far cry from weak buddy."

Rodney huffed out a laugh. Ronon followed suit. "I meant it when I said I wanted us to be friends—I still mean it. And you should take that as a compliment because I usually prefer to pulverize people into human-shaped puddles of goop."

Rodney full out laughed at that. "Yeah I uh, I noticed the Marines who all but ran out of here."

Ronon nodded his head. "Yup," he said proudly. Ronon leaned in close to the older man. "Just between you and me, I'm actually a lot tougher on that particular group than on the others. When I first got here and Weir and Sheppard decided to "train" me, those guys were the ones mouthing off the most at how they could _easily_ take me down."

Rodney hissed. "Well that was stupid of them to say."

"Yup. And _I _can say now that they aren't saying much of anything anymore."

"Yeah and speaking of 'talking', do you realize that this is the most you've spoken since you got to Atlantis? I actually didn't think that you were capable of saying more than one or two words at a time."

Ronon grinned widely at Rodney and aimed a friendly punch at the scientist's head. He was very pleased when Rodney ducked, though he knew that that reaction was probably out of instinct more than anything. Nonetheless seeing that gave him an idea.

"You know what we need to do? We need to build your confidence McKay," he voiced with a twinkle in his eye.

Rodney took another step back. "Umm…why do I suddenly feel like I'm in danger?"

Ronon laughed and clapped him on the back as he walked past him. Bending down, the Satedan selected two sets of shortened wooden fighting staffs and handed one set to McKay. "I'm gonna teach you some basic fighting moves. It'll help build up your self-esteem."

Rodney shook his head. "Umm... no. As open as I am to self- esteem help, I think I'll pass on this Bigfoot. I am not a fighter and I prefer to keep it that way. In fact, I am a Canadian and my people object to violence. We're a peaceful bunch you see."

Ronon glanced down at his feet, muttering that they weren't all that big. "I'll teach you," he countered.

"And leave sore and beaten up like those Marines? No thank you. Like I said, I think I'll pass on that."

Ronon raised an eyebrow. "Why not? You scared?"

Rodney couldn't prevent the flood of sarcasm that burst forth if he wanted to. "Huh, well what gave it away Tarzan, the way my hands and legs are quivering like a newborn foal or the amount of sheer terror that's written on my face at the current moment?"

Ronon shot the scientist a look. "You know I won't hurt you McKay. I'll be gentle," he said with a sinister grin.

Rodney faltered. "N-not intentionally no. But I'm a sensitive kind of guy and my body can't take much abuse—not even the gentle kind."

Ronon twirled his staffs, pausing only when he noticed that his actions made the scientist more nervous. "Come on McKay; you'll be fine. I give you my word, on behalf of my honor as a Satedan, that I won't hurt you."

Rodney made a noise in the back of his throat but he didn't say anything.

"And besides, doing this will prove to me that you want this friendship as much as I do."

Rodney narrowed his eyes at Ronon's blatant blackmail attempt but he still agreed after a few seconds. He was smart enough to realize the unsaid part of Ronon's words—the part where the Satedan would leave him to his own devices if he didn't accept, and he would feel alone once more. For some reason Rodney wasn't sure that he wanted to be on his own anymore.

With a sigh, he slowly raised his arms and got into what he thought was a practical fighting stance. Ronon immediately corrected him, using his foot to kick Rodney's into a different position.

"Ok…now, follow my lead. Basic routine first. We'll do this slowly a couple of times until you get familiar with the rhythm. Then we'll mix it up."

Rodney hesitantly shook his head and allowed Ronon to adjust his arms as well. "Now we're just going to allow our staffs to make contact with each other. Your right staff should connect with my left one, my right to your left…and so on. I'll call out the directions for now and when you get better then I'll stop. Just let instinct take over. Sound do-able?

Rodney snorted. "Stupid question Ronon. And you sound _so_ sure that I'll actually get better."

"That's cause I know you will."

Rodney snorted again but this time he signaled for Ronon to begin. The Satedan obliged with a head nod.

"Arms up….LEFT….RIGHT…"

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you guys for the continued love! I have so much in store for this pairing that I can't wait to post new chapters. And yes Camcampgirl, I can totally picture Rodney out-speedwalking Ronon too. And how could I have forgotten the gravy? Everything is much better with gravy! :-D

Warnings: Rape/Non-con elements

**Chapter Three**

Ronon couldn't be anything less than impressed with how far Rodney had come during their training over the past few weeks. At first, the scientist was shaky and hesitant and frequently stopped to ask questions when he should have been blocking Ronon's moves. But he soon learned his lesson when one of the Satedan's blows, which should have been blocked, connected with his chest. It was an accident, and it was very painful, but it helped to channel Rodney's focus.

And he no longer asked questions.

But as time progressed, Rodney became better with predicting Ronon's next moves and they were able to pick up speed. Ronon no longer had to call out the moves either and his counterpart's hesitation and anxiety decreased as well. It seemed like the scientist's confidence was building at a steady rate, fluctuating at times when he would predict a move of the Satedan's before he had the chance to implement it. That confidence was a good look for the older man and Ronon was happy that he had thought of the plan that brought it forth. And when Ronon deemed that Rodney was ready, he implanted another part of his plan: he made Rodney say nice things about himself during their training. Of course, Rodney berated Ronon for his "stupid" idea, citing that it was beneath his level of intellect to do something so simplistic such as that. But all Ronon had to do was growl and Rodney was a-chirping.

"I am Rodney McKay and I am a brilliant man," he huffed out in between shots from Ronon. While he was able to pick up the pace over time, it still took much effort to keep up with the younger man. However, it was the kind of exhaustion that Rodney grew to like. "I love myself and I am proud of who I am."

Ronon ducked to avoid a blow to the head. "Continue," he gruffed out.

"People like me as a person and view me as an imperative part of the team." Rodney sidestepped one of Ronon's follow up moves. "They might not always like to hear what I have to say but everyone respects me and my authority within the scientific community."

Ronon nodded his head to what the older man was saying but in his head, he was planning his next move. His own goals since they began this form of "training" have also changed during the last couple of weeks. Now he began testing McKay's abilities to interpret random movements and develop defined methods to overcome them. But it seemed like between the two of them, Ronon was the one who needed to brush up on his interpretation skills because somehow, someway, he completely missed the signs of Rodney's next move. And in that one second his feet were swept out from under him and he was left staring up at a smug McKay.

Ronon had never felt more proud of his friend then in that moment.

He was about to suggest that they go another round where he would bet a week's pay that McKay wouldn't be able to do that again when the scientist's stomach grumbled.

"Wanna call it a day and grab lunch," Ronon asked. He took Rodney's outstretched hand and pulled himself up.

"Yeah that sounds good. Though I think I'm gonna swing by my room and shower first. Something about eating deliciously prepared food in my sweaty clothes is a gross turn off."

Ronon took their staffs and put them away, handing McKay his towel and his water bottle on the way out. "You don't want to display the evidence of your hard work to the others?"

Rodney made a face. "I doubt showing up looking like a drowned rat would be construed as "proof of my hard work". I'll meet you in the cafeteria in 15 minutes," he said, punching Ronon in the arm before walking out.

It felt good to spend time with the young warrior Rodney concluded, and the man had kept true to his word: he never hurt him. Of course, there were the rare occasions where Rodney might misinterpret a move causing him to get hit in various body parts. But Ronon's actions were never intentional and Rodney knew that. Instead, he felt as if he had seen a side to the Satedan that rarely anyone has—the compassionate side to him.

Rodney continued his journey to his rooms, turning down three more corridors and swiping his palm against the communiqué to allow him to enter. When he did, he was immediately blind-sided by the three Marines who had hidden themselves within. Two of the men restrained both of his arms leaving the third one free to taunt him.

"Well if it isn't poor, defenseless little Rodney McKay," said the ringleader.

"Don't forget hideously ugly and fat," said the man to Rodney's right.

Rodney fought against his attackers but just as he thought he would obtain a chance for escape, the ringleader landed a blow right to his stomach and the two men holding him kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground with a painful thud, his knees crying out in pain. "What do you guys want," the scientist cried out.

The ring leader, who Rodney then identified as Lieutenant Springfield, grabbed him by the chin. "Why must we want anything McKay? See where I come from, it's our jobs to make spineless cretins like you suffer. Call it the Darwin effect," he said, slapping McKay in the face to prove his point.

The scientist glared up at him. "Please tell me that you are not trying to disclose that you, a highly unintelligent subspecies of the Cro-Magnon humanoids, can even comprehend an ounce of any of Darwin's _basic_ theories, much less how to even spell the man's name. Oh please spare me. I wasn't really in the mood to laugh today."

His words earned him another slap to the face. "You know something McKay? You got a lot of mouth on you—a little too much considering that you're in a position where you shouldn't even be speaking at all. But I have the cure for that." The lieutenant stepped forward, palming the front part of his cargo pants. He laughed at the look of terror that ran though McKay's face. "Don't be afraid tubby. Just play along and you'll be fine."

He began to unzip his pants. Rodney set his jaw. "If you put that thing anywhere my mouth I will bite it off."

Springfield grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head back. He continued to free himself from the confines of his military slacks with his other hand. "No you won't McKay, because you know that me and my friends here will make your life a living hell. We will torture not only your body but your mind as well. No matter where you are we will always be watching you—waiting for you to be alone."

Rodney, despite the fact that he was moments away from pissing his pants in fear, rolled his eyes in disbelief. "That's highly impossible. In case you haven't noticed Atlantis is teeming with active people during all times of the day."

Springfield and his cronies shared a laugh. "Well we got in your rooms just fine didn't we? What makes you think that you're safe anywhere in the city?"

Rodney blanched at how true his words were. "Well then you can bet that I will report your actions to Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir."

"But you aren't going to do that, are you? I can read you like an open book McKay. You're too scared to do that and honestly who in this base is going to defend you? No one even likes you McKay, they just barely tolerate you because you're good with Ancient and Wraith tech. That's all. Don't you think that if they were able to find someone with the same skill set as you that they wouldn't hesitate for a second to replace you? You're just a piece of Canadian scum that has no real reason for being here. But don't worry precious cause I'm about to give you a reason. In fact, you should be grateful that you're gonna have an opportunity such as this—to suck me off. I'm gonna give your life so much purpose Mckay," he said with mock enthusiasm.

The Lieutenant stepped closer, dragging the head of his dick across Rodney's lips. The scientist struggled to turn his head and refused to open his mouth.

"Come on chubby. You can make this easy on yourself and blow me, or we can do this the hard way and you get to experience what its like to be someone's bitch," Springfield said with as glance to Rodney's rear.  
When Rodney still didn't do anything Springfield nodded to the man standing to Rodney's left. "Cover his nose," he ordered.

The scientist earnestly struggled against the men holding him because he knew that if he couldn't breathe through his nose that would leave him no chose but to open his mouth. And that is exactly what happened. A minute after they pinched his nostrils shut he involuntarily opened his mouth and Springfield took the opportunity to push his way inside. Immediately he began thrusting in at a rapid pace, relishing at the feeling of McKay's squirming tongue on the underside of his dick.

But it didn't last for long.

"Hey McKay what's the hold up," Ronon called out when he entered the older man's quarters. He fully expected to see Rodney scarfing down a snack of some sort as he was prone to doing every hour, even if he was minutes away from eating meals in the cafeteria. But when Ronon took in the actual site in front of him he didn't hesitate to act. It was like this irrepressible rage flew over him as he lurched forward, knocking the two men who held Mckay away with furious blows to the back of the head. He didn't even stick around to see them fall to the ground unconscious. His eyes were set on Springfield who was trying his damnedest to tuck himself back into his pants with his shaky hands.

Ronon held no mercy for Springfield, punching the soldier in the face even after the sound of his nose breaking rang throughout the room. The other men got off Scot- free in comparison. This one Ronon was going to kill. He knew it, and on some level Rodney knew it as well. When he had regained his bearings, he tried to pull the Satedan off of the bloodied soldier. "It's not worth it Ronon. Just leave him alone," Rodney hollered. He considered tapping his ear piece and requesting back up but when they arrived on the scene what would he tell them? How would be able to explain and justify Ronon's attempted homicide on a United States Marine? How could he explain Springfield's perverted actions without being ashamed, especially if the people who showed up were Sheppard, Teyla and Beckett?

Rodney decided to persuade Ronon to cease and desist instead. "Let him go Ronon."

Ronon grinned ferociously and wrapped his massive hands around Springfield's neck. Rodney knew that the Satedan was choking him to death. "Not a chance," the warrior growled.

"Please," Rodney begged.

"Not. A. Chance," Ronon barked out, punctuating each word with a harsh squeeze. "No one touches you. No one."

Rodney knew by the way Springfield's face was turning purple and the way his movements slowed that he was running out of time. "Ronon I really appreciate how far you're willing to go to defend me but it's not necessary. You've beaten up the bad guys already, there's nothing more to do. If you kill him then you know that you won't be allowed to stay here in Atlantis. They will make you leave. Hell they might try to prosecute you for murdering one of our people. And I can't guarantee how you'll end up."

Ronon looked at Rodney but he didn't release his hold on the soldier. "I don't care what happens to me. Let them do their worst."

The scientist placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "You don't get it Ronon. They will take you away from all of us…from me. Do you really want that? You were pressing for this friendship to happen and now you want it to end? Like this?" He gestured to the man lying on the ground near death. "Over the past couple of weeks I have come to value your friendship over nearly everything else….even food, which you should take as an extreme compliment by the way. I got used to us…doing what we do—hanging out all the time and just getting to know one another. But if you kill him then we won't be able to do that anymore and I'll be all alone again. And I can tell you right now that I really don't want to go back to that feeling…ever."

Rodney took a hold of Ronon's hands within his, surprised that after a few seconds he was able to pry the larger man's fingers away from Springfield's neck. All the while Ronon kept his gaze on nothing and no one but Rodney, his gaze seemingly penetrating the scientist's soul. Not even the sound of Springfield's newfound gasping broke their trance. Rodney nodded to his friend as he released a nervous breath. He glanced down at their hands which were still joined, using his hold to pull Ronon up and off of the Lieutenant.

It took a few moments but Springfield regained enough control over his body to attempt to shuffle to his feet. Ronon looked down at the man and for a split second he forgot what Rodney had said and took a step towards the wheezing man. But Rodney place a hand on his chest and forced him to stop. Instead Ronon grabbed the Lieutenant by the back of his shirt and tossed him towards the others who were also trying to make their escape. "If I catch you in here or anywhere near McKay again then on the next off world mission I won't hesitate to make your deaths look like unfortunate fatalities. Got it?"

Springfield was the only one to have the brass to stare Ronon in his eyes but even he relented in the end. Together the friends watched as the three men scurried out into the corridor, nearly missing a pair of scientists who were walking by at that moment.

Ronon turned to Rodney, rotating him around as he looked him over. "Did they touch you anywhere else?"

When Rodney didn't respond Ronon kept asking the question louder and louder, eventually shaking the shorter man to draw an answer from him.

"Sorry it's just that you've never really defended me like that before. I mean we go on missions together and all of that, but nothing like that has ever happened before."

Ronon sighed, swiping a hand roughly across his face. "You just…they were….I've never been so angry in my life. I wanted—want—to kill them all. What they were going to do to you is dishonorable and is grounds for death amongst my people."

Rodney gave the taller man a sad smile and awkwardly pat him on the shoulder. "Like I said big guy, I am grateful that you care so much for my well-being, but amongst _my _people situations like this occur all the time. It's unfortunate but true."

The scientist walked around Ronon and headed to his bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth to remove all traced of Springfield's brief intrusion. All the while Ronon watched on in slight disbelief. He couldn't understand how Rodney could be so calm about all of this when he himself wanted nothing more than to tear Atlantis apart in search of Rodney's attackers.

"Do you mind waiting for me in the mess hall? I kinda want to take a shower more than anything right now. I'll only be a couple of minutes."

Ronon shook his head. "Not a chance." Rodney protested but Ronon didn't really give a damn. "Last time I left you alone this happened," he gestured to the area with his hand. "I'm not going anywhere." Rodney went to speak but the Satedan silenced him with a growl. "Deal with it McKay. I'm **not** going anywhere."

McKay bristled at his friend's tone though his facial expression was more at ease than anything. Without a word, he spun on his heel and entered the bathroom, timidly shutting the door when he noticed a relentless set of eyes observing his every move.

And he knew, without opening the door to check, that Ronon was now seated on the other side, waiting for him to come out.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: A _friendly_ reminder to anybody who doesn't like my story: go read something else. Harassment through PM's and reviews will be reported.

**Chapter Four**

Ronon kept his eyes on Rodney the whole time on the way to the mess hall, during lunch, and nearly every minute spent together thereafter. He insisted that Rodney sit next to him while they ate—correction, while Rodney ate. Ronon was too busy scouting out the cafeteria, making sure that those soldiers weren't anywhere near his friend. Rodney didn't pay much attention to the Satedan's behavior as he was too busy digging into his large plate of oven baked macaroni and cheese, pork roast, and au gratin potatoes. McKay did however shoot his gigantic friend a warning look when Sheppard and Teyla sat down to join them. He made Ronon promise him before they left his quarters that he would not bring up the incident with him and Springfield to Sheppard, Weir, or anyone else on the base. Ronon of course protested heavily but Rodney remained head strong. Everyone else had their own things to worry about. And he just wanted to forget that anything had happened.

To Rodney, in the end, it looked like Ronon simply grunted and let the issue drop. And while the Satedan may have stopped talking about it, he could not shake the images of the earlier incident from his mind.

Apparently he couldn't shake his tense body language either. "Hey Chewie what's up with you?"

Ronon turned to Sheppard who sported a concerned look on his face. "Nothing."

Sheppard snorted. "Yeah well that scowl on your face says otherwise. And since we got here you've been scanning the room for something. Mind sharing with the rest of the class?"

Ronon stared long and hard at his commanding officer. Every fiber in his being was screaming at him to tell Sheppard everything, but he had to admit that McKay had a point. It might back fire in his face if it is revealed how close he came to killing two Marines and a Lieutenant. And being the new guy, he didn't want to mess up the relationships he had formed by doing that.

So Ronon shrugged and grabbed a French fry off of the Colonel's plate. "It's nothing. Just tired," he grunted. Teyla raised an eyebrow at that and shared a look with John. Rodney in the mean time was trying his best to focus his attention on his food and not on the conversation going on in front of him. "Yeah," John said slowly. He motioned to Ronon's recent action. "And you're not hungry either. Usually Teyla and I have fun watching the two of you go at it," he said while waiving a hand back and forth between the warrior and the scientist. Rodney could feel his cheeks burn at the statement, but all he did was take another bite of his pork roast.

"Listen Sheppard, I know you don't know me all that well cause I'm new and what not. That's fine—I get it. But one thing you need to get about me is that when I'm ready to talk, I'll talk. And I will come and find you _when_ that time comes," he said with a nod of his head. He hoped that the Colonel understood the meaning behind that statement—that he picked up on his hidden message.

And Ronon had no choice but to assume that he did when John nodded back with a look of acknowledgement in his eyes and changed the subject.

MCDEXMCDEXMCDEX

"So tell me what's going on Ronon," Sheppard said as he walked with his buddy down a deserted hallway in the lower east pier of Atlantis. He knew that the Satedan would have sought him out sooner rather than later so he had made a mini announcement at lunch that he would be heading down there to practice his golf swing. In turn Teyla mentioned that she would be spending her day traveling through the gate to collect grain and vegetables that have recently been harvested by one of their allies. Rodney belted out when he finished his third cup of blue jello that he had to spend his entire afternoon reprimanding Zelenka for some reason or another. They had all turned to the big guy when he failed to comment on his plans for the rest of the day.

"Shooting range," was all that he said. And everybody accepted that with no questions asked.

When they dispersed Ronon had walked Rodney to his lab and headed in the direction of the weapons room just in case McKay decided to follow him to make sure that he was going where he said he was going. In fact, Ronon spotted the scientist doing just that though it wasn't hard to miss him as Rodney McKay knew absolutely nothing about stealth. But along the way McKay grew satisfied about Ronon's intentions and headed back to his lab giving Ronon the window of opportunity that he needed to head down to the pier and meet with Sheppard.

He found the man walking on his way there with his bag of golf clubs over his shoulder. Ronon fell into step next to him. "You aren't gonna like it," the Satedan said with a frown.

John stopped walking. "What am I not going to like?" Ronon sighed and stopped walking but he didn't respond fast enough for John's liking. "Come on Chewie. I know you're new here and you don't know all of us that well, but if there is something going on with you then I need to know. You gotta trust me with these things."

Ronon turned a sharp gaze on his ranking officer. "I _do _trust you Sheppard. I trust everyone on this base. Well almost everyone," he added with a low growl. "And that trust started the day Beckett removed that tracking device from my neck. But this is not about that. What I have to talk to you about isn't about me."

Sheppard nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay I accept that. And know that we all trust you too. But if this isn't about you then who is this meeting all about?"

Ronon sighed again and tossed his dreads over his shoulders. He had to choose his words carefully for a couple of reasons. One reason was because he promised McKay that he wouldn't tell the others that they've been training together. Something about giving the others more leverage against the scientist for jokes and pranks. The other reason was that if he knew anything at all about Sheppard, it was that he was the type of guy who took care of his team. And Ronon wouldn't be surprised if the Colonel got pissed.

"It's about McKay. Look, we decided to grab lunch today cause we figured that now that I'm on the team, we should all get to know each other, at least to a point. This was before you and Teyla joined us in the mess hall. McKay said he was gonna grab something out of his room and meet me there but when he didn't show up at the time we agreed on, I went looking for him." Ronon had to clench and unclench his hands in an effort to keep his anger in check.

Sheppard noticed this and immediately went on guard. "Ronon?"

When the Satedan spoke next it was through gritted teeth. "I found him in his room being held down by two Marines while a third one tried to….tried to."

Sheppard let his bag of clubs fall to the floor. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that something had happened to Rodney, so he grabbed Ronon's shoulders and tried to get him to focus. "Tried to what Ronon. Come on buddy: you gotta talk to me. What did they try to do to Rodney?"

Ronon looked John dead in his eyes. "His pants were open and he forced McKay to put his mouth on him," he spat in disgust. "I just…I just couldn't help myself. I flew into some kind of rage and I attacked them all. I was gonna kill him. I should have killed him." The look Ronon sported now was absolutely murderous. "McKay stopped me—told me that your rules wouldn't allow it. I would have to face the consequences."

Sheppard let his hands fall from the other man's shoulders. "Name. Give me a name," he said in a low tone.

"I couldn't identify the two guys holding McKay down, but the third guy was definitely Lieutenant Springfield."

Ronon looked away for a second but that was all it took for Sheppard to get the jump on him when he started running back towards the central tower of Atlantis. "Sheppard wait," Ronon tried to call out to him but the Colonel ignored him, instead shouting orders to anyone within range, including Major Lorne.

"Where is Springfield," he asked without slowing down. He already had a guess in mind if Ronon was telling the truth about beating the crap out of the Lieutenant earlier. "He checked into the infirmary about an hour ago," Lorne responded with a confused look as he watched his commanding officer run down the hallway. He was about to follow after him when he noticed Ronon doing that instead. Whatever it was going on Lorne figured they could handle it, but he would keep his channel open just in case.

Meanwhile Sheppard picked up speed when the infirmary came into sight and only slowed to avoid colliding into one of Beckett's nurses who was carrying away a tray full of bloodied gauze. He noticed Beckett coming around the corner with a concerned look and he could hear the Scottish doctor telling him to 'cool his horses,' but Sheppard couldn't. The man who hurt his friend was now within his sight and it was just as if his entire body was on auto pilot. He swerved around the doctor and headed straight for the lieutenant who was currently trying pull himself into an upright position. Before John could think of the consequences of his actions, he balled his right fist and felt internal satisfaction when said fist made direct contact with Springfield's jaw.

"Just what the bloody hell do you think you are doing Colonel," Beckett shouted as he tried to pull John away from his patient.

"Doc don't start with me. Springfield just bodily assaulted a friend of mine and I will be damned if that man gets to lie comfortably in an infirmary bed while my friend suffers."

"But," the doctor started only to be cut off by John.

"Don't but me Doc. You would be in my position right now if you knew who the person was."

Beckett paled but nodded his head. He released his hold on John and ordered the rest of his staff to give them privacy. He stepped back a few paces when they left so that he was next to Ronon who had just recently arrived. "Please Sir, you have to understand the nature of the situation. I was conversing with Dr. McKay and two of my subordinates when the doctor just snapped and tried to grab for my weapon. My soldiers had to restrain him so that I could talk some sense into him."

"Oh yeah? And tell me Lieutenant Springfield, just how did you 'talk some sense' into Dr. McKay? With your penis?"

"Oh dear God," Beckett mumbled anxiously.

Springfield tried to put on the face of confusion but when he realized that that wasn't working he dropped the act completely. "That little fruit cup deserved everything that I did to him and everything else I had in mind to do. He's always a little pest who constantly mouths off to people who are better than him and are higher in rank. I just figured that I could put his mouth to better use. And the way I see it, I did everybody here on this base a favor."

Ronon growled but Sheppard gave him the order to stand down. "And the way I see it Lieutenant, is that your military career has just ended. As of right now and on behalf of the United States government, you Lieutenant Matthew Steven Springfield, have just been cashiered. In less than one hour you will step through the gate and in the near future you will be court-martialed. Do I make myself clear?"

"John I wouldn't advise a trip through the Stargate in his current condition," Beckett spoke up in a soft voice.

"Oh yeah? And what condition is that?"

"I'm afraid that the lieutenant here suffers from the four cracked ribs, a bruised kidney, a twisted ankle, a broken wrist, and I can't be certain but I think he might have a concussion as well. Oh and don't forget all of the physical, visual damage to his face."

"But can he walk?"

"Well yes of course," Beckett answered.

"Then he can handle a trip through the gate," Sheppard retorted.

"With all do respect Colonel, you don't have the authority to cashier me," Springfield said.

"No, but I'm sure that with a few choice words from me to the right people, including the president, Colonel Sheppard won't have any problems getting his way," said Weir as she came to stand beside John. "Major Lorne alerted me to the fact that he spotted you and Ronon running through the halls and suggested that I causally investigate," she said to the Colonel.

"And how much of this conversation did you overhear Elizabeth?"

"All of it," she responded.

"Good, cause I'd hate to repeat myself. Especially when I now have to preoccupy myself with clearing out Springfield's things and getting them ready for gate travel."

Springfield looked about ready to piss his pants. "But what about him," he said referring to Ronon.

"What about me," the Satedan growled. He stepped up to the bed and got in Springfield's face.

Springfield looked around the warrior to Dr. Weir. "This massive alien freak is the reason why I'm laying in the infirmary right now. What's going to be his punishment, huh? He needs to suffer some kind of penalty for putting his hands on a decorated officer."

"You know what Lieutenant? I think you're right." Weir placed a dainty hand on Ronon's bicep. "What shall it be Ronon, one or two medals of Honor?

Ronon and Elizabeth shared a dark look of amusement.

"Sheppard do you want me to help you take this piece of trash to the gate," Ronon asked though he didn't get a reply. When he turned around he realized that John was no longer there. "Sheppard?"

MCDEXMCDEXMCDEX

Sheppard looked a fright when he stormed into Rodney's labs. "Everyone out now," he said as he entered. When no one moved he shouted it again, following the order with a gun shot to the ceiling. People scrambled left and right like ants when that happened until the only people left were the Colonel and a bewildered Rodney.

The scientist took a step back when his teammate approached. "What's going on Sheppard?"

"You weren't going to tell me," Sheppard growled out. "You weren't going to tell me that a man entrusted to this expedition—a man who earned the respect and the title of Lieutenant from the United States of America—physically and sexually assaulted you this morning? What the hell were you thinking McKay?"

Rodney blanched. "Ronon told you?"

"You bet your ass Ronon told me," said Sheppard. He grimaced when he realized soon after the sensitivity of his choice of words. "Ronon did the right thing Rodney. Hell I even agreed with the man so much that I stormed into the infirmary and took a shot at Springfield myself."

"You did that? Why?"

Sheppard looked at the scientist like he was stupid and went to respond but it was Ronon who spoke up first from the doorway to the lab. "Why do you think McKay?" He strode right up to the two men with his hands in his pockets while trying to avoid the look of anger on Rodney's face. "McKay has it in his head that we only "tolerate" his presence—that we don't actually care about him."

Sheppard turned to Rodney. "Why the hell do you think that?"

The scientist crossed his arms across his chest. He had had enough of this. "Hmm…well maybe it has to do with the way you speak to me on a daily basis! It's always "McKay do this," "McKay do that," "McKay why aren't you working any faster?" But I guess it never occurred to you that a guy like me might actually have something that most people know as _feelings_?"

The Colonel sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Listen Rodney, if you felt or feel like myself or anyone else on this base doesn't care about you then I am sorry but you are very much mistaken. You are a valuable member of not just my team, but of this expedition as a whole."

Rodney snapped his fingers. "But that's just it; you all only think of me as a "valuable member." If I asked you right now to name a few things that you know about me, I bet you couldn't do it."

Sheppard took the challenge. "Your name is Rodney McKay and you were born in Vancouver, Canada in 1968. You have two Ph.D.s.—one in physics and one in mechanical engineering. You are currently our leading expert on Ancient, Wraith, and nanite technology not only in this galaxy but also in the Milky way. Before joining the Atlantis expedition you worked in area 51, becoming one of the most profound experts on the Stargate program and its network which is quite an achievement since at that time you had never even seen the gate up close much less traveled through it."

"Really Sheppard? Is that the best you can do? You can read all of that in Atlantis' employee logs," the scientist said sarcastically.

The Colonel huffed but didn't back down. "Your _real _name printed on your birth certificate is Meredith Rodney McKay. You were given your first name after your paternal great grandmother Meredith Shirley Rodham, because your mother was so sure that you would've been born a girl. Your parents were having marital problems and ended up getting a divorce when you were 12 years old. Til this day you still believe that you were the cause of their separation. You have one sibling—a younger sister named Jeanette Dora McKay Miller. You haven't seen or spoken to her in just about four years because of a rather petty disagreement on your behalf: you disliked that she chose to start a family with her college sweetheart Caleb Jackson Miller and their four year old daughter Madison. Jeannie thinks that you hate her and that you don't love her anymore but what she doesn't know is that you have recorded messages for her documenting numerous occasions—birthdays, holidays, anniversaries, etc—but that you just haven't had the guts to send them to her. In the sixth grade you built an inactive nuclear warhead—an atomic bomb—as your entry into the school's science fair. When you were called in on this expedition, you left an orange tabby cat behind on earth whose name is Captain McGibbers. You're allergic to citrus fruits, bee stings, children, I mean come on McKay do I have to say more?"

By the time Sheppard finished he was winded, Rodney was beyond shocked, and Ronon looked like he has swallowed a damn canary. "No…no I guess not," the scientist responded. He unfolded his arms and looked to Sheppard with wonder. "You really knew all of that?"

"Yeah Rodney I did. And I know a lot more than that too. I make it a point to get to know all of people on my team, _and_ all of my friends." He placed a hand on Rodney's shoulder. "Listen, the reason why I ride you so hard all the time," Sheppard winced when he said that also, "is because I know that you can take it. Damn it Rodney, you are the smartest person that I know. You're ten times smarter than me and twenty times smarter than him," he said while pointing to Ronon.

"Hey," Ronon called out with a feigned expression of offense.

Sheppard shrugged. "Sorry Bigfoot. He is a genius after all."

Ronon grumbled but even he couldn't deny that fact.

"The point of the matter is that we all care about you Rodney. Hell, I'm closer to you and Ronon than I am to my own damn brother. Here on Atlantis, I consider you guys to be….well, to be my family," said Sheppard while shifting from foot to foot. "And that is as mushy as I am going to get." He placed his hand on Rodney's shoulder. "Take the rest of the day and even tomorrow off if you want. Go see Beckett or Dr. Heightmeyer if you need to. But just promise me that you'll take it easy."

The scientist nodded and gave the Colonel a brief hug. "Thank you John," he mumbled. He watched in silence as Sheppard hesitantly walked away and he continued to stare at the doorway even as the Colonel disappeared down the narrow corridor.

But Rodney knew that he couldn't ignore the Satedan who stood behind him forever. He knew that at some point he would have to face him. But he just didn't want that time to be now.

So he ran.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey guys. There's a bit of summary in this chappie. Sorry. Also, I just want to say once again (in case this bothers anybody) that my story will draw ideas and dialogue from various SGA episodes, but they won't be in order. In order for my story to go the way I want it to, I need to rearrange a couple of episodes. You will see what I mean, especially in this chapter.

Also, I created my own language.

If any of that bothers you (because I know it does for some), then this is the end of the line for you. It's time to hit the back button…lol. If not, then enjoy! :-D

**Chapter Five**

Ronon caught up with Rodney just before he rounded the corner. "McKay wait," he said, grabbing the scientist's arm. Rodney jerked the appendage away. "Don't touch me Ronon," he snarled.

Ronon dutifully complied but he still didn't let the scientist leave when he tried to walk around him. "Come on McKay, can we talk about this?"

McKay looked up at the Satedan incredulously. "Talk? You want to talk? What's there to talk about? What could you and I _possibly_ have to talk about?"

Rodney's yelling attracted the attention of a few passersby. Ronon saw this and with a scowl to the nosy onlookers he pulled the older man into a semi-private niche in the corridor. "Look I understand that you're mad cause I told Sheppard. But don't you get that I had to do it? What kind of friend would I be if I hadn't?"

"A loyal one," said the scientist with a glare.

"I _am_ loyal to you Rodney and that's why I did it. You said I couldn't kill that Springfield asshole so I didn't. But I couldn't let him get away with hurting you either. I just couldn't. And if I have to live out the rest of my time here on Atlantis without you as a friend then so be it. I wouldn't be happy about it but I'd be content in the knowledge that I did the right thing to keep you safe."

Rodney crossed his arms over his chest and stubbed the toe of his boot into the concrete floor. "You uh…you just called me Rodney. Usually you only call me McKay, just…just never Rodney."

"Well would you rather I call you _Meredith_?"

"No I would not," Rodney exclaimed. "I was just saying that you using my given name is… well it's a first."

Ronon let a genuine smile overtake his features and for a spilt second Rodney was captivated by it. "Yeah I'm just full of 'firsts' like that," Ronon laughed. Rodney chuckled along with him but he was too taken with Ronon's smile. He had never seen that kind of grin on the bigger guy before. Ronon's dreadlocks, thick eyebrows, and goatee made him look somewhat daunting. But now with his smile so wide that his cheeks were lifted and his eyes were nearly shut, well Ronon looked no deadlier than a Care Bear.

Rodney couldn't help himself—he just had to touch the Satedan. He carefully lifted his hands to Ronon's face and let his fingertips glide gently along the warm brown skin. He touched the warrior's prominent forehead, his downward-facing eyebrows, and the bridge of his Romanesque nose. He traced the trail of hair that began under Ronon's nose and curved around his lips, forming into the thick beard on his chin. His pinky finger on his right hand swiped the surface of Ronon's bottom lip and the scientist hummed when he realized that they were indeed as soft as they appeared. But Rodney snapped out of his trance when he raised his eyes to find Ronon's curious ones looking back at him.

And he pulled away as if he had just touched fire. "Oh God I'm so sorry. I don't…I don't know why I did that."

Ronon shrugged but he didn't take his eyes off of the older man. "Does it look like I'm complaining?"

Rodney shook his head. "Well…hmmm…umm no but hmmm," he finished lamely. He didn't know what else to say nor did he want to either dwell on what he felt for the Satedan standing before him or elaborate on the sudden tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach. Instead he decided that a change of subject was in order. "So what's going to happen to Springfield?"

Ronon's scowl was back in place. "He should be heading back through the gate as we speak. Sheppard cashiered him back in the infirmary and when he gets to Earth he's going to be court-maritaled or something."

Rodney looked just as confused as his taller counterpart, though for separate reasons. "Sheppard "cashiered" him? What did he do, checked out Springfield's groceries while he was in the infirmary?"

Ronon laughed. "I think that word kinda means that he was stripped of his position or something. At least that's what it sounded like. We have a word in Satedan that means something similar. Anyone who is stripped of their military rank is known as a _daemak,_ a traitor. Satedan's are a very proud and honorable people. The crimes that they commit have to be pretty offensive for people to undergo the _daemakin_."

Rodney listened to the story in rapt fascination. Ronon barely speaks of his home world since he discovered its destruction, so the scientist considered this to be somewhat of a privilege. "Sateda has its own language? Are you fluent in it? Is it hard to learn? Will you teach me how to speak Satedan?"

The warrior blinded Rodney with another wide grin. "Yes, yes, somewhat….and sure."

Rodney blinked. "Really? Do you promise? Cause you can't tell me that you'll teach me and then take it back. Cause that wouldn't really be nice. But it's just that your language sounds so fascinating to me and I'm sure that your history does as well, and you're not really big on talking about the world you come from which is completely understandable given its current state, hell you're not really much of a big talker anyways. And why haven't you cut me off yet? Everybody cuts me off, so why haven't you?"

Ronon shrugged again. "I like hearing you talk. And I guess I don't speak about Sateda that much cause it kinda hurts to think of it not being there anymore."

Rodney felt bad for even bringing up the subject. "Oh Ronon I'm sorry. Look just forget about it okay. We don't have to talk about it and you don't have to teach me anything. Once you get to really know me, you'll figure out that I frequently have a bad habit of sticking my foot in my mouth."

Ronon gave the scientist an amused look and let his hand rest on Rodney's shoulder. "Didn't realize that you were that flexible Rodney."

The astrophysicist stalled at that statement and he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as they burned in embarrassment. He tried to say something but every time he opened his mouth he closed it just as quickly. In the end he resembled a fish out of water. Ronon found this extremely entertaining and he internally declared from then on that he would try to get Rodney flustered as many times as he could.

And he wanted to get a head start on that right now.

"Red is a good color on you Rodney," he stated, let his hand trail up the scientist's neck, swiping his thumb against a heated cheek.

Rodney really began stammering as he struggled to think up a response to Ronon's actions. He never once talked about his particular inclinations with anyone on the base, but Rodney, if asked, would never deny that he tended to prefer male companions than female ones. There was just something about being intimate with men that he thoroughly enjoyed. Perhaps it was the deep voices or the masculine scent that they tended to carry.

But Rodney did not want to ruin his friendship with the Satedan, even if every rational explanation he could come up with suggested that the warrior was flirting with him.

Luckily, the scientist didn't have to sweat in his stupor for much longer as both he and Ronon received an urgent message to return to the control room.

The message as it turns out, was that the long range sensors picked up on a hive ship that was on its way to Atlantis. When it arrived there nearly a week later, the Queen aboard the ship relayed her plans to spare the Lanteans in exchange for Dr. Beckett's retrovirus which they would use only on enemy hive ships. The wraith claimed that due to the large numbers of sleeping suckers awakening, the virus would ensure that less real humans were fed upon, which should both appease the humans and diminish the Wraith population. Of course this was all a set up to obtain the exact location of what the wraith deemed as a "lush new feeding ground", Earth. The unfortunate part was that Ronon and Rodney were stuck on board that hive ship when it set itself on its new course. Ronon had kept Rodney calm enough for him to refrain from his "we're gonna die" antics by talking to him, telling him words in Satedan, as well as stories from his childhood. It worked like a charm, which allowed Ronon to concentrate on getting himself free by cutting away at the organic holding alcove that he was in with his pocket knife. One he was free, he freed McKay and went in search of a secondary auxiliary control room where they could commandeer the ship. On the way they met up with Sheppard and his unusual ally Michael, and all together their coordinated efforts worked to neutralize the hive ship and turn its crew into humans.

Weeks later while Ronon and Teyla were off on the mainland bringing fresh supplies to the Athosians there, Rodney decided to test fly a puddle jumper that was recently shot down during a previous mission by the prisoners in Olesia. With Captain Griffin as the pilot, they decided to take the puddle jumper around the surrounding area of Atlantis. Yet when the ship experienced a malfunction, they were left with no choice but to crash into the icy cold water. They sank to the near bottom of the ocean at an alarming pace of 20 feet per minute. And of course because doom liked to follow McKay in three's, not only did the jumper's windshield crack, but Captain Griffin sacrificed his life to save McKay's, effectively leaving the scientist trapped and alone.

Rodney tried to stave off the impending doom that he was feeling by focusing on trying to conserve power but in the end the timer on his data pad made him more depressed than ever. He calculated that he had less than two hours left to live before either the power gave out or the ship started taking on water. And oddly enough McKay was reasonable calm with the idea that he might die. He just wished that he didn't have to be alone when that happened.

"Ah come on buddy. Why the long face?"

Rodney lifted his head from his lap when he heard the voice of his Satedan friend. Actually, he was surprised to see the warrior leaning so casually against the hull door.

Completely forgetting his current circumstances, a smile broke out on Rodney's face. "Ronon?"

The warrior returned the smile. "The one and only."

"But how...how did you get here?" realization set in on Rodney's face. He touched his forehead where a huge gash resided. Funny, he didn't even feel the pain of the wound until now. "This is a hallucination isn't it?"

Ronon shrugged with a sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry."

Rodney rolled his eyes and held his head in his hands. "Oh great," he mumbled.

"Actually it is great McKay. You wished for company and here I am. Now what shall we do?"

"Well I don't see any Wraith that we can maim and dismember, and seeing as how that's your favorite pastime, I'm not sure what we really can do. Wait, why am I talking to an illusion?"

Ronon sat next to the depressed scientist. "Cheer up McKay. You and I both know that Sheppard and the others are working on a plan to rescue you right now as we speak. So why not loosen up a bit? We can talk a bit more if that'll help. I can teach you a few more words in Satedan of you want."

Rodney attempted to snort but it came out more like a wet, nasally grunt. "You're just an illusion Bigfoot—a figment of my subconscious. You can't teach me anything that I don't already know."

Ronon's grin widened. "As always you are right. Sooo…how about we talk abut what's _really _on your mind then?"

Rodney made a face. "_What's really on my mind_? What do you think is really on my mind? And why the hell am I still talking to you?" Rodney got up out of his seat, putting some distance between himself and the "fake" Ronon. "You are nothing but a poorly devised version of _my_ Ronon, fashioned from _my_ overly tired, doom-oriented brain."

Ronon held a finger in the air. "Ah see, now we're getting somewhere. You think of Ronon as _your_ Ronon. That's kinda cute McKay."

Rodney stiffened. "What? No I don't," he said in a clipped tone.

Ronon tapped his head. "Ahh yes you do. You can't lie to your own subconscious McKay. Why do you think out of all of the possible manifestations you could have projected to keep you company, you chose Ronon?"

The scientist folded his arms. "That's easy. I've been around him the most these past few weeks. Not to mention that it was Ronon that was with me during one of my most traumatic experiences aboard a Wraith Hive ship. I simply associate his presence with comfort."

Ronon squinted. "Yeah, that might be true and believe me, that makes perfect sense. But you and I both know that that isn't quite it."

"So what are you saying? That I'm grateful to him? Because if that's what you're trying to say then of course I am! Any idiot with half a brain can see that."

"Yeah McKay you're grateful. But you need to get comfortable with the idea that there's something else going on too." Ronon stepped forward until he was right in front of Rodney. He reached out with his right hand to touch Rodney's face and for a second the scientist believed that he could actually feel the gentle caress. "What do you feel when he looks at you? When he smiles at you? When he touches you? Do you not get the most wonderful sensation here," Ronon said, placing his hand on Rodney's heart. "Or here?" He let his hand drift down until it settled on Rodney's lower belly.

Rodney momentarily forgot the fact that he was literally talking to himself and moaned. The fake Ronon smirked. "That's it McKay, just relax and let go. If you're able to do that here then imagine how prepared you'll be for the real thing with the real Ronon."

Rodney's eyes snapped open. "But that's just it though: this will happen. No matter what I feel for the real Ronon, he would never return the feelings. I know that he claims not to take pity on me by initiating our friendship, but can you imagine how pathetic he'll think I am if I told him how I felt? No, no. I am better off keeping my mouth shut."

Ronon sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose. "Think McKay. Think back to every interaction you've had with the big guy. You don't think that he treats you differently then the others? That he looks at you different? He can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you—not that Wraith on the hive ship, and not Lieutenant Springfield either. He really only smiles at you, and he talks to you about Sateda! He hasn't done that for anyone in the city. Not even Dr. Weir or Colonel Sheppard when he first arrived in Atlantis and wanted to be sent there."

The scientist listened on in fascination, his eyes opening up in wonder when he tried to pull forward images of the past to support fake Ronon's words. In the end though, he turned sad eyes on his hallucination. "You may, and I stress _may _be right, but what difference does that make now? I'm as good as dead anyways. I'll never get to see him again."

Ronon smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Rodney's shoulder. "Never say never my friend." He looked up to the ceiling of the puddle jumper just as a whale groaned nearby. The sound was quickly followed by a rapid swishing sound and the low humming of another puddle jumper. Rodney stared at Ronon with a look full of hope and relief. "Yeah buddy, you're being rescued. Now don't forget everything that we've—you've talked about…with yourself. There is hope for you and Ronon yet. And who knows, if you proposition him for a relationship and he declines, the most he can do is just beat the crap out ya, right?"

Rodney gulped and that made fake Ronon laugh. "Just kidding. Like I said, don't worry about it. Everything'll work out like it's meant to. Of that I'm sure. Now answer the door."

The scientist blinked but nodded wearily when he indeed heard banging on the rear hatch door. He was tired, he was cold and wet, and he was more than confused, but he tried his best to follow Sheppard's orders as he gave them.

He refused to die in his shallow, wet grave. No, now Rodney McKay had a reason to live.

And that reason was Specialist Ronon Dex.

Rodney was on fire, lashing out at anyone within range as he was wheeled into the infirmary room. "Where were any of you when I nearly died? Thank god that Colonel Sheppard was brave, reckless, and smart enough to devise a plan that actually saved my life! And speaking of smart," he said, directing his gaze to Dr. Zelenka, "remind me how smart you are again, _doctor_?"

The Czech doctor paled and braced himself for Rodney's impact. "Because you obviously can't be that smart if it took you nearly three hours to find me. Weren't you tracking us before we went down?"

"Of course I was Rodney, but trajectory of the puddle jumper, in addition to the pressure and various depth points of the ocean floor, created a wider search area than we would have liked. We just had no way of pinpointing your exact location. I'm sorry."

Teyla and Ronon who had just entered the infirmary also tried to calm the astrophysicist down, but Rodney brushed off then gentle Athosian woman and directed his next tirade at Ronon. He also brushed away Dr. Beckett's attempts to give him oxygen.

Rodney didn't think about what he was saying. He just let the words flow freely. "Kesni? Kesni adu pruhm teynak?" ["And you? Where were you when I was dying?]

Ronon, despite the weird looks both he and McKay were getting, stepped up to the bed and placed a warm hand on Rodney's shoulder. "Diwey. Diwey dulen gesi. Sopruhm mikap va Teyla tas du zasslip." [Sorry. I'm so sorry. I was with Teyla and her people on the mainland."]

The scientist wasn't sure whether it was the genuine look of concern on the Satedan's face, or the way his hand was ever so slightly trembling on Rodney's shoulder, but that was all it took to get the man to cease his grumbling. Instead he broke out into a mild sob and covered Ronon's hand with his own.

"Out. All of you out," said the warrior as he glanced at everyone. Rodney's science team retreated hastily but Teyla and Sheppard lingered behind.

The latter approached the big man while Rodney was distracted by Beckett. "Hey Chewie, is there something you need to tell me," he suggested with a small wave between the Satedan and the patient.

"Other than 'Leave Now', I don't have anything else to say to you. Not right now anyway," he added.

Teyla was about to intervene when Sheppard silenced her. He never broke eye contact with Ronon. "Soon," he said in a stern tone. Ronon got the message that that was a direct order. He nodded his head and turned back to Rodney, relaxing when he heard their teammates walk away. He sat next to Rodney's bed and watched while Dr. Beckett tended to the scientist's head wound. When he was finished, he too retreated to another section of the infirmary, but not before he welcomed McKay back.

"We'd be lost without you," Beckett said as he cleared away the bloodied gauze and cotton swabs.

"Can't say the same for you and your voodoo Beckett," Rodney replied with an amused scowl.

Dr. Beckett just tisked him and walked away.

Ronon looked up from his hands. Rodney plucked at an invisible speck of fuzz on his blanket. Neither really knew what to say, nor did they want to go first. But they knew that they needed to talk—that something needed to be said. Ronon sighed and tied his hair back, using two of his dreads to hold the rest away from his face. He let one of his hands fall on the bed next to Rodney's left outer thigh. He was about to speak when Rodney beat him to it.

"Kapney adu tewak," he whispered in Satedan. ["I was so scared."]

Ronon nodded his head. "I know you were. I would have been too if I was in a sinking ship by myself."

Rodney gave his friend a weak punch in the shoulder. "You scared? Please, give me a break. You are Ronon Dex: Death bringer to the Wraith. What do you have to be scared of?"

Ronon shrugged and sat back into his chair, letting his legs fall open. "Everything," he simply said. Rodney waited for him to elaborate further but the Satedan said no more on the subject. So they sat in silence for many minutes—well near silence anyways. The infirmary still had patients going in an out and in the distance they could hear Dr. Beckett ordering one of his colleagues about.

Rodney snuck glances at the warrior every now and then. He couldn't tell what the Satedan was thinking as his face remained impressively neutral. But in Rodney's head, he was constantly replaying the conversation that he had with the fake Ronon back in the puddle jumper. That Ronon kept telling him that all would be well if he would just let go of his inhibitions and trust that everything would work out okay. Well, Rodney had a hard time doing that, especially because in his life he normally gets screwed royally when he leaves things up to chance and faith. But somewhere in his subconscious he trusted what fake Ronon said—probably because fake Ronon _was_ his subconscious. Therefore, he had reason enough to deem that he could take a chance and not get beaten to a pulp.

So he took that leap.

After another moment of brief uncertainty Rodney let his hand slip down from his lap and onto Ronon's hand near his thigh. He purposely kept his eyes down as he laced their fingers together, and then he waited.

And waited.

In fact he was so sure that he was going to get hit in the face that he winced and counted down from ten in his head, waiting for the impact that he knew he would receive.

But the blow never came. Instead Ronon squeezed his hand and rubbed little patterns into the paler skin with his thumb.

"I want to teach you a new word," the warrior exclaimed. Rodney jumped because the sudden statement sounded so loud amidst their silence. He nearly pulled away as a result of the jump but Ronon must have anticipated that because he held on to Rodney's hand even tighter.

The scientist forced himself to calm down. Tentatively his licked his parched lips, unhappy to find that they were extremely chapped. "Oh yeah? What's the word?"

He looked up from the white hospital blanket to find Ronon smiling at him. "Solem."

"What does that mean, 'Solem'?"

Ronon hesitated for a second, cocking his head a bit as he stared at the older man. "It means…..friend."

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the warm reviews everyone!

**Chapter 6**

Rodney knew that it wasn't easy for Ronon to revisit Keturah's village that was nearly destroyed because of him all those years ago. He knew that it wasn't easy for the Satedan to risk his own life in exchange for his teammates', to then be offered up as a sacrifice to the same Wraith that hunted him for seven years of his life. And Rodney knew most of all, that Ronon was having a difficult time being inside the remains of the place that he once called home.

Sateda.

Ronon didn't speak of it often, but from what Rodney could gather, Sateda was an industrialized planet that was not too far off behind Earth in terms of the evolutionary scale. Their natural greenery, produce and livestock, weapons, and corrupt politics were very similar. Rodney had said once that he wished things were different and that he could have seen Sateda in all of her former glory. Ronon had simply replied that he didn't want to go back there ever again.

And yet here they were. Currently Rodney sat next to Carson Beckett on the cloaked puddle jumper. Both were tracking the movements of Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, and of course Ronon as well. The Wraith hive ship loomed above them and the duo sat in terror when two large groups of Wraith soldiers were beamed down onto the planet.

Rodney tapped his ear piece. "Hey Sheppard, we got incoming." He hated the way his voice cracked when he was scared out of his mind.

"How many Rodney?"

"I am counting twenty-seven and they are headed your way. So what's the hold up? Shouldn't we get out of here?"

"Negative. Ronon says he has a couple of things he wants to do first."

Rodney looked to Carson in disbelief. Ronon was his friend and Rodney cared about the big guy deeply, but now was not the time for sightseeing. "He's got something he needs to do? Listen, you tell that jolly green behemoth that if he doesn't get his gigantically proportioned ass off the ground and in this puddle jumper now, then the giant hive ship that's hovering above the city is going to blast our corpses halfway across the Pegasus galaxy. Got it?"

There was a moment of silence before Sheppard opened the channel on his ear piece. "Rodney says okay."

The scientist's eyes nearly bugged out. "No no no no no. Rodney does not say okay! Why would you say that Rodney says okay? Rodney wants you guys to get out of there right now. Do you hear me Sheppard? Right now!"

Ronon regained consciousness twenty minutes before the jumper landed in Atlantis. He said nothing to anyone and after a while Teyla and John gave up trying to talk to him when they finally noticed that he wasn't going to reply. He just sat in perfect silence as Dr. Beckett finished the twenty-two stitches on his back. Occasionally his eyes flickered to Rodney whenever the man said anything or moved. It was almost as if the Satedan took comfort in knowing where the scientist was at all times, though realistically speaking it was hard to lose track of the man in the small ship. Yet on the other hand, Ronon wished that Rodney would sit down because his constant movement was making him dizzy. But he knew that Rodney couldn't because he was still in pain from the arrow wound in his rear. So he just tried to relax as best as he could while listening to Rodney and the Doc bicker amongst themselves about whose idea it was to take out the Wraith leader.

"Okay buddy, up you go," said Sheppard as he wrapped one of Ronon's arms around his shoulders. Teyla was on the other side of him, and together they hoisted the big Satedan to his feet.

They walked to the rear of the jumper where entire team was greeted by Weir and several of the infirmary staff. Ronon growled at the two nurses who tried to steer him in the direction of a nearby gurney.

"It's alright, let him walk," said Doctor Beckett. "He'll rest soon enough when he's in the infirmary."

"Not going there," Ronon ground out.

"Oh yes you are young man. I may have been able to remove the tracking device and patch you up while we were on the puddle jumper, but I still have to take a look at your leg," said Carson.

Ronon glared at the doctor. "It'll heal."

"The Doc is right Chewie. You should get looked at," Sheppard piped up. Teyla also agreed. Ronon just ignored them and brushed his teammates away, nearly stumbling when he moved away from their support. His leg was really hurting like a mother and he knew that his friends were really just worried about him but all Ronon wanted to do was retreat to his rooms. Preferably with McKay by his side.

But judging by the hardened look on the astrophysicist's face, Ronon knew that he wasn't going to get his way.

Rodney pointed to the corridor that leads to Beckett's infirmary. _"Deco."_ ["That way."]

Ronon growled at the others but limped forward to his friend until there was no more than an inch of space left between them. He could tell that Rodney grew a bit nervous as the corner of his mouth twitched, but other than that Rodney held his ground. A month ago if Ronon intimidated the scientist like that then the older man would have scampered away. But he didn't this time and Ronon was impressed.

His eyes softened a bit and the corners of his mouth curled upwards into a minute smile. "Pacam." ["For you."]

No one understood what the duo were saying to each other but from Ronon's slightly relaxed demeanor they figured that he was going to be a bit more amenable when it came to receiving treatment.

"But I am walking there," Ronon barked over his shoulder when he saw Beckett's assistants approaching with a wheelchair instead of the gurney. He shook his head when he watched them scurry backwards and hobbled behind Beckett and Rodney with a shake of his head.

And he also ignored the rigid look that Sheppard was sending his way.

An hour and thirty-two additional stitches later and Dr. Beckett was bandaging the gash on Ronon's thigh. Rodney stood quietly by the Satedan's bedside the entire time. "Well everything looks okay for now. It will heal nicely and the scarring shouldn't be too excessive. I would recommend that you stay inside the infirmary for two days but for some reason I have the impression that you wouldn't listen to me," said Beckett with a smile.

Ronon tilted his head and snorted. That just made the Scottish doctor laugh. "Yes well in that case I have no choice but to release you. I do hope that you will at least try to remain off your feet as much as possible for that amount of time. And I am sorry my friend but I will also advise Dr. Weir that you are unwell for gate travel for at least a week. Please don't pummel me," he joked with his hands raised in the air.

Ronon laughed at that. "Couldn't do that to you Doc. Gonna need you in one piece so you can patch me up in the future. Besides after what I've been through today, I don't really feel like going anywhere near the gate for a while."

Doctor Beckett shook his head and patted the big guy on the shoulder. "I understand."

He turned to Rodney who, strangely enough, had focused on his data pad the entire time without saying a word. "Can I trust that you will help him back to his quarters Rodney?"

Rodney hummed in acknowledgement but he didn't raise his eyes from the screen until Ronon swung his legs over the edge of the small bed and he stood up. The warrior gave Beckett a small wave and followed behind Rodney who by then, was already out in the hall. He had a feeling that something was up with the scientist because ever since they landed in Atlantis he grew unusually quiet. McKay didn't do quiet. Ronon didn't even think he knew how to. Nonetheless Ronon didn't like this kind of behavior at all.

The wound in his leg screamed at him but Ronon took the few giant steps he needed to minimize the distance between him and McKay. He grabbed the older man by the shoulder and swung him around. "You mad at me or something?"

McKay brushed Ronon's hand away. "Or something." The scientist took in the exhausted form of his larger friend and gestured to the room down the hall. "Can we take a few more steps in that direction and continue this conversation when we're in your rooms? Or would you prefer to do this out here?"

He didn't wait for Ronon to respond, turning on his heel without so much as a backwards glance. He knew from the scuffling noise that his buddy was following behind him, and out of courtesy he slowed his pace so that Ronon could keep up. He swiped his hand over the entrance pad, humming when the familiar sound arose to grant him access. After his near-attack by Springfield and his men Ronon made it a point to follow Rodney everywhere and grant the scientist access to his rooms. In fact, over the past few weeks Rodney can say that when they weren't out on a mission he had spent most of his time in Ronon's room than his own.

He knew the entire layout of said room and he led the Satedan over to his couch without either looking up from his data pad or bumping into any of the furniture along the way. He pushed the big guy down onto the plushy blue sofa and was prepared to move away but Ronon caught him about the waist and pulled him down. The Satedan pinned him to the couch with his good leg and grabbed his data pad and flung it onto the table.

"Why are you so pissy with me?"

Rodney defiantly struggled to get up but when he found that he couldn't, he sighed and glared at Ronon as an alternative. "Move your leg and we'll talk."

Ronon glared right back, relaxing into the sofa even more. "I think I like how I am. Kinda comfortable right now so deal with it."

Rodney folded his arms across his chest. If Ronon wanted him to unload then he would. "What you did today was reckless and pointless. You unnecessarily placed your life in danger, and for what reason? To save Keturah's village? They were dead from the beginning and you knew it. They officially ended their own lives when they activated the locater beacon that alerted the Wraith to your presence."

"I did what I had to do," Ronon stonily replied.

Rodney shook his head. "You still don't get it Ronon. I understand that the loss of Sateda and your people is one that you will never fully recover from. Believe me, I might not be able to empathize with you but I can certainly sympathize. My country back on earth is a large one with a population soaring in the millions. But if they were decimated one day and I was the last one left alive then I…I…just don't know how I would think or feel."

"But we took you in when you had nowhere else to go. We gave you a home—a family. You say all the time that you trust us on Atlantis, but your actions today proved that you really don't. You acted as if you were still on the run from the Wraith and you pushed away your friends—your family—when we tried to help you. It's a wonder that you didn't kill Beckett for launching the drone that took out the Wraith Leader because you insulted Sheppard and Teyla pretty good when they tried to give you back-up."

Ronon tried to speak but Rodney cut him off. "Listen Ronon, I care about you a lot—more than I thought I would for anyone else on this base. But I honestly thought that I was going to lose you today—that you would go all Rambo on me and kill yourself in the process." Rodney waived off the Satedan's confusion at the movie reference and placed a hand on his own chest. "As mushy as this may sound, I felt a stab of pain here, in my heart, when I saw you rush towards that massive group of Wraith soldiers. It's true that you obliterated most of them, and I know that I shouldn't doubt your abilities, but can you understand how I feel?" The scientist paused, letting his hand drop down onto Ronon's leg. "Honestly Ronon, I'm just going to tell you this straight: if you are going to continue to pull stunts like you did today, then I don't think that we can be friends anymore. I know this sounds extremely blunt but if you keep this up then you are going to get yourself killed and I would rather mourn the loss of a fellow teammate than a close friend. I don't think my psyche could handle the latter."

Many minutes went by and nothing but stillness flooded the room. When it seemed like Ronon wasn't going to speak up, Rodney took his silence for acquiescence. With a slight affirming head nod, he tapped the Satedan's leg. "Now can you please move your leg off of me so that I can readjust my position? I don't know if you remember this but I was shot in the ass yesterday with an arrow and to be quite honest with you I am in a lot of pain right now."

Ronon grunted and complied, but he did not let Rodney leave. He grabbed the scientist by the hand and interlaced their fingers, pulling the older man in front of him so that he stood between Ronon's spread legs. "Please," he whispered. The soft sound was such a strange one to Rodney's ears that he couldn't help but to look down at Ronon. And he was shocked to see tears forming in the Satedan's eyes. "Please don't leave me Rodney. Please," the man begged. He broke down then, leaning forward so that his head fell onto Rodney's stomach. He placed his hands on McKay's hips and pulled him even closer, his mouth falling directly onto the scientist's navel. "Everyone always leaves me."

Rodney stroked Ronon's hair, mildly surprised to feel that the lengthy dreads were softer than he initially thought. He cradled the warrior's head gently while many thoughts swirled in his mind. At first he came to the conclusion that Ronon spoke of his people, but he knew that those simple four words must have held a more intimate meaning than that.

"Who left you Ronon?"

And just like that, the dam broke. "The Wraith…the Wraith attacked Sateda and I tried Rodney. I tried to help them. It was my job to protect the people on my planet, but I failed. I failed my squadron. I failed my people. And I failed her," Ronon sobbed. He ran his face over Rodney's stomach a few times, inadvertently raising the scientist's dampened shirt higher in the process. Rodney shivered as he felt Ronon's breath ghost over his exposed belly button. But he continued to hold the Satedan close, patiently waiting for the sobs to die down and for his friend to relax once more. He knew that this was a big deal for Ronon—to have someone see him in such a weakened state. Of the way Ronon talked about his home world and its culture, the men were supposed to be strong, fearless leaders. That did not mean that they were void of emotion completely, but instead they chose to divulge such expressions only with loved ones and close friends.

Rodney felt both honored and distressed to bear witness to Ronon's pain.

It was silent again there after. Rodney could feel Ronon's breathing even out against his skin and he thought that maybe Ronon had cried himself to sleep. It was either that or he passed out from the pain caused by his injuries because he refused to take Beckett's pain killers. Either way Rodney was trying to develop a way to gently place the Satedan back against the couch without jostling him or his injured leg too much. But he didn't expect his friend to still be awake and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Ronon spoke again. "She was like a wife to me. Not officially, but almost. Melena was her name. She was nothing that I wanted in a mate but was everything that meant anything to me. Melena was killed during the last Wraith attack on Sateda. I watched her die right before my eyes and I was powerless to stop it. She fucking died and I couldn't do a damn thing about it! I couldn't save her—couldn't stop her from leaving me."

He looked up at Rodney with puffy, red eyes. "I don't want to fail you too. D-don't want to lose you."

Rodney felt alarmed by that. "What? No Ronon, you aren't going to lose me. I don't want you to think that I am deserting you at all. God I'm just such an idiot sometimes. If I had known that that was what you had went through with your wife then I wouldn't have said what I said, how I said it. My intention wasn't to push you away at all, but to make you realize that you are wanted and needed here in Atlantis…in one piece. You just can't be that reckless anymore Chewie," Rodney whispered affectionately.

Ronon nodded. "I'll do anything for you Rodney," he said assuredly.

Rodney chuckled at that but inside his mind, he pondered exactly what the Satedan meant. He had an idea, and his mind drifted back to the conversation that he had with his subconscious back on the puddle jumper. The fake Ronon had told him to go for it and to make the first move towards the Satedan but could he really do it? It might be true that Ronon could be flirting with him—could be sending him all the right signals. But Rodney wanted to be absolutely certain. He didn't want to jump to conclusions. So he just replied "you'd better," and intended to let the subject drop.

"Good," said Ronon. He gently maneuvered Rodney out of the way and stood up, interlocking their fingers once more when he was stably on his feet. "Stay with me," he then proposed.

Rodney blinked. "I don't understand," he said.

But the warrior didn't say anything in response, instead pulling Rodney in the direction of his bed. Well, it wasn't really a bed. No, Ronon had that removed the minute he decided to stay in Atlantis. H said he got used to sleeping on the ground. So in it's place was a huge pile of soft furs and a few pillows. It was then that Rodney understood what his friend meant…and he protested. "Oh no no no Ronon. It's not that I'm adverse to a sleepover or anything. But I have a bad back and I need to sleep in my bed—it's a prescription mattress you see. I can literally envision my spine screaming at me tomorrow morning after sleeping on that," he rambled while pointing to the furs.

Ronon glanced back but still pulled the scientist forward. "They're softer than they look. I promise. I just…I need you here with me Rodney. Don't want to be alone," he mumbled.

Rodney would have protested again, but the weariness and the slight plea in his friend's voice made him do otherwise. Ronon had been through a lot today so the astrophysicist could understand that he would need some human comfort. Rodney probably would have asked the same of Ronon if the rolls were reversed.

Nonetheless, Rodney nodded his head in acceptance. He helped Ronon get out of his leather vest, and boots. He politely looked away while Ronon replaced his leather pants with loose flannel pants, while Rodney himself removed his shoes and trousers, leaving him in only his black t-shirt and Batman boxers. He decided that would just talk to the Satedan for a couple of hours, hang out, and when the big guy fell asleep he would stealthily make his exit. At least that was his plan anyways.

Yet as soon as he laid next to Ronon on the makeshift bed, and the Satedan threw his arm around his waist, Rodney was fast asleep.

Go figure.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for the warm comments everyone! I love you all! :D**

**Chapter 7**

Rodney smiled in his sleep. He was feeling so calm and at peace—ambiance that he hadn't felt in a very long time. With the city constantly being attacked by almost any and everything, it was not hard to imagine why the astrophysicist would be stressed beyond belief for nearly every minute of his life. Now he was practically high off the level of tranquility surrounding him. His breathing was even, his mind was calm, and his body was relaxed. He wasn't dreaming—no, he wasn't in a deep enough level of sleep for that— but he was floating in a field of white energy. What was weird was that Rodney could feel the strangest sensations on his stomach, hip, and lower back. It wasn't painful at all, but tingly and oddly pleasant. The scientist hummed sleepily, moaning slightly when the sensations traveled all the way up his back along the length of his spine. The new feeling was accompanied by a noise—a grumbling of some sort. At first, Rodney couldn't make out what it was but as time went by the noise got clearer and he could hear someone saying his name.

"Wake up Rodney. Come on _solem_, rise and shine."

Rodney mumbled something and tried to turn away from the voice telling him to wake up. He did not want to get up. He just wanted to stay asleep where the delicious tingling in his belly could continue uninterrupted. However, the voice kept talking and Rodney found his grasp on sleep slipping.

"Hmmm…what…no…hmmmm," Rodney groaned. He sighed when he felt reasonably alert which meant that he was now awake. Risking the momentary flash of pain brought on by the light in the room, the scientist cracked open one eye. He was instantly startled when he noticed three very important things: 1) He was located much closer to Ronon on the bed than he was last night, 2) that he was still _in_ Ronon's bed after he had made up his mind that he was going to leave after Chewie fell asleep, and 3) said Satedan was staring at him with a huge smile on his face. Rodney felt panic course through his being.

"Ahh there he is," said Ronon happily.

"Umm…hi…Ronon," said Rodney coyly. "Whatcha doing big guy? Were you…uhhh...were you watching me sleep?"

Ronon half shrugged as they were both on their sides facing each other, and pulled Rodney closer to him. It was then that the astrophysicist realized that the tingling feeling from his dream was actually Ronon's hand rubbing patterns on his hip and back... underneath his shirt. Rodney tried to wiggle away from Ronon's curious hands. "What are you doing Ronon," Rodney repeated.

Ronon smirked. He ran his hand up and down the length of Rodney's spine, pleased when the older man shivered. "What does it feel like?"

The scientist's eyes bugged out. "I know what it feels like Ronon, but what I want to know is _why_ are youdoing this?

Rodney continued to wriggle at the Satedan's actions, but when his friend ran his hand over his soft belly and small love handles, Rodney freaked out. With all of the strength he could muster, he managed to push Ronon away and sighed in both relief and sadness when the giant hands slipped away from his body and plopped down onto the makeshift bed.

"What's wrong Rodney," asked Ronon. He tried to move closer to the scientist but Rodney batted his hands away.

Rodney replied but he didn't look the Satedan in the eye. "Look Ronon, if sex is what you want then that's fine. Lord knows it's been ages for me but I guess 'doing the deed' isn't something that one really forgets, kinda like riding a bicycle. But just….just don't touch me there okay? You guys all make fun of my eating habits and that's fine. I get it. I try not to let them bother me. But I am kinda self-conscious about my body and if we're going to do this, then any part of my body underneath my shirt is off limits, alright?"

Ronon blinked. "Rodney I think you look great."

"Yeah yeah. Save the sweet talk for later Casanova," the scientist snorted.

Ronon sighed and moved a random dread from his face. "I think that every part of you is perfect Rodney, just the way you are. But…but you have to know that this thing between us isn't just about sex Rodney. I mean that would be a great part of it," Ronon began audaciously but stopped when Rodney glared at him. "But it wouldn't be all of it! I like being with you Rodney. I like training with you, eating with you, going on missions with you. Hell I even like hearing you talk because every time I do I can't help but think that your intelligence is incredibly attractive. Don't you get it Rodney? I. Like. You. Plain and simple. And I want to claim you as mine before someone else does."

Rodney's eyebrows rose. "Claim me? What are we, animals?"

Ronon gave him a warning growl. "You know what I mean Rodney. Look I'm not good with this talking shit and you know it. Can't you…I don't know, can't you just look into my eyes and see all the words struggling to come out? Can't you see what's there?"

The scientist moved closer to Ronon, leaning his forehead against the Satedan's. "Yeah Chewie, I see it. And you have no idea what that means to me—what _you _mean to me. You're my breath of fresh air on this base—my hero," Rodney said with a smile. Ronon returned the gesture and after a brief second of hesitation, he took the leap and closed the distance between them, placing a leisurely kiss on the scientist's lips. It began as merely a brief touch of mingling lips but minutes went by and the urgency increased. There was no fight for dominance, just the pleasurable experience of getting to explore each other at their own pace. Rodney mewled when Ronon ran a hand down the length of his spine but giggled into their kiss when Ronon's fingers purposefully tickled his sides. Rodney broke the kiss, looking down at the Satedan with amused eyes. But when he noticed eyes full of love and admiration staring back, he bit his lip. Rodney wasn't sure what all of his boundaries were, but he knew that the only way to discover them was to take that giant leap and see where he landed.

So he did.

With slow calculated movements Rodney rose himself higher off the bed, his eyes raking over Ronon's attentive, supine form. He braced his hands on Ronon's shirtless chest and swung his left leg over the Satedan, straddling him but making sure not to jar his injured leg. It had been a while since Rodney was on top of another man and he had to admit that it was quite a heady experience. He felt very authoritative this way. Yett the astrophysicist knew that he had no real power over the Satedan beneath him—even in his injured condition all Ronon had to do was flip them over and he could instantly take control of the situation. The mere thought of Ronon doing such a thing made him sway, and he had to steady himself. Without further thought, Rodney sat back and almost jumped when his rear came into contact with Ronon's hard length. But Ronon brought his good leg up and pinned Rodney down with strong hands braced on his hips, refusing to let him move away. In fact the warrior used his grip on the scientist to start a slow and steady motion, moving him back and forth over his covered cock.

Still there was uncertainty in his eyes and Ronon picked up on that. With a sigh and a frustrated internal groan, he halted their brief gyration.

"Ya know, even though I want nothing more than to make love to you Rodney, I don't think any of us is in good physical condition for that," said Ronon with a smile. He gave the scientist one last peck on the lips before he maneuvered him back onto the bed and stood up.

Rodney blinked at the brush off and stammered out a reply. "But I was ready to do…to do it! I mean I didn't exactly do anything to push you away—at least I don't think I did— so why don't you want to do this with me?"

Ronon gestured to their current forms. "Oh come on Rodney look at us! In case you need reminding, I just went twelve rounds with a few _dozen_ Wraith and you," he began with a smirk, "you got shot in the ass yesterday with an arrow. So even if we do it now I doubt it would be any good for either of us."

Rodney had to admit that Chewie had a point. He nodded and watched Ronon shuffle around the room. "And besides, it's an established Satedan custom to have others witness the first sexual bonding between new couples so I don't want Sheppard and Teyla and the others to miss out," Ronon said over his shoulder. He didn't have to turn around to know that Rodney's eyes had probably popped out of his head.

"WHO HAS TO SEE WHAT?"

The Satedan turned around, laughing so hard that he had to hold his sides. "Relax _solem._ I was only joking."

The astrophysicist made a sour face. "You know what you are Ronon Dex? You are a word that I rather favor—a word that so wonderfully rhymes with 'class'."

That only enticed the Satedan to laugh harder, though he took pity on the older man eventually and hobbled over to give him a kiss. "You're so cute when you're angry Rodney," Ronon whispered against his lips. Rodney feigned irritation but returned the bigger guy's kiss. "Oh yeah? Well I can also say that while I'm so _cute_, I'm not as dumb as you might think I am. The gig is up Dex," he said with a wag of his finger.

Ronon rose an eyebrow. "What gig?"

"Oh don't play coy with me. I'm talking about your newfound term for me, _solem_," said Rodney as he shifted to rest on this side, propping his elbow to rest his head on his hand. "You said to me in the infirmary that that word means 'friend' but something about that explanation didn't sit well with me. You say that word with such…warmth. It made me suspect that it means something else."

Ronon folded his arms. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah. Did you know that Atlantis kept records on Sateda, including its language? Well I did—I found it the day after you decided to stay with us, over a year ago." When Rodney noticed Ronon's near excited expression, he raised his free hand to clarify. "It obviously didn't enclose any up to date records. There's nothing noted about the planet during or after the Wraith attack that you experienced. No, it contained only early records documenting your planet's less evolved history, including the development of your civilization, culture, and your people's language. The word _solem_ is very old and is not freely spoken to just anyone. When one says it to another—particularly when a warrior says it to his male lover I discovered—it is as good as any official union. Because it means…beloved."

Rodney stared up at the bigger man, waiting for a reaction that never came. Ronon didn't say anything to Rodney's revelation, nor did he look particularly angry that Rodney figured out the truth. His face was quite blank actually and the scientist didn't know what to make of that. They just continued to look at each other, the only sound in the room being the tiny swooshes of air released from their nostrils whenever they exhaled.

Yet as we know, Rodney could do many things, but keeping silent just wasn't one of them. He decided to be brave and confront the giant elephant in the room. Or in his case, the giant Satedan. "Am I your beloved Ronon?"

The response was sharp and brief yet spoken without malice. "Yeah. Is that gonna be a problem?"

Rodney's reply was just as quick as his counterpart's was. "No. Is _that_ gonna be a problem for you?"

"No."

"Good."

Ronon grunted but the corner of his mouth curled upwards into a smirk. "Now that we have that sorted out, mind if I take a shower?" He sniffed at his right armpit. "I kinda need it."

Rodney made a face and waived him off in the direction of the bathroom. "Oh god yes; please do so. I was beginning to wonder which one of us had actually died." Ronon chuckled, grabbing his towel and limping to the open door way. Just before he made it though he heard the older man call out to him once more. "Ronon, in case you were wondering, I will be here when you finish. I'm not going anywhere."

The warrior nodded his head and stepped through the threshold, closing the door behind him. Rodney allowed himself to relax only when he heard the water running in the shower. He knew that even though they hadn't shared so many words, something major had just happened between himself and the Satedan. They had basically just made a commitment to each other. They were, as Rodney's grandfather liked to call it, 'going steady'. And Rodney could say that that very thought made him extremely happy.

He grabbed Ronon's pillow, breathing in the masculine scent of his lover. He had no idea where this relationship would take him, but Rodney knew that it would be an even bigger adventure for him than when he stepped foot through the Stargate and into Atlantis for the first time.

With that thought in mind, he drifted off into a light sleep.

Rodney awoke to the sound of Ronon rummaging through the belongings on his dresser. His back was to the scientist so he hadn't seen that his commotion had woken his companion up. Nevertheless, Rodney found that he wasn't going to say anything either because he was liking his current view. The warrior was clad only in a white towel that hung low on his hips. From where Rodney was perched he could see rivulets of water run along muscled shoulders, and down the length of Ronon's spine before disappearing beneath the towel. The sight made Rodney lick his lips, completely unaware that he moaned out loud.

The sudden noise made the Satedan turn around, his aggravated expression instantly transforming to a much calmer, loving expression. "Oh you're up. Thought I was going to have to kiss you or something to get you to wake up."

Rodney frowned in confusion. "Kiss me to wake me up?"

"Yeah. Like that children's story from Earth where the prince wakes up the princess by giving her a kiss or something. Sheppard told me about it once. It's called Sleeping Bimbo right?"

That drew a chortle from the older man. "Sleeping Beauty, and remind me to supervise any and all conversations that you have with Sheppard from now on." He looked past Ronon to the catastrophe of knocked over bottles on the dresser. "What are you looking for?"

Ronon's scowl returned. "My beeswax. I can't seem to find it. At first I thought it was in the bathroom but I couldn't find it and the only other place that I would put it is on here."

Rodney sighed amusedly. "The one on top of the dresser was empty, remember? You threw it out two days ago. There should be an unopened jar in your top drawer."

A look of revelation came over the warrior as he pulled out said jar. "What would I do without you _solem_?"

Inside Rodney's heart melted a bit more at the admission of the term of endearment, but externally he only snorted. "Let's try not to think of that warped reality. Face it Chewie, you need me."

"Uh huh," Ronon said, grunting as his bad leg suddenly gave out and he fell forward onto the dresser. In a flash, Rodney was up and by his side. "Shit shit shit. Are you okay baby? Jesus Christ what is wrong with me? I have had my head so tightly wedged up my ass that I completely forgot that you were still injured. God, how long have you been putting pressure on that leg?"

"Not long. I'll be fine," came the stubborn reply. Rodney ignored that statement and led his lover over to the couch. "Not long my ass. You were standing up in the shower Ronon. And for how long? And hour," he guessed, looking at his watch for confirmation. "I should have helped you in there. Shit what kind of boyfriend am I if I let you suffer like that?"

Ronon looked over his shoulder at his beloved. "The best kind. Besides, I'm not an invalid Rodney."

The scientist snatched the jar from Ronon's hands when he noticed that he was still fumbling with it. "Could have fooled me. Now give me that and relax. I'll take care of this."

Ronon gave him a skeptical look. "Sure you know what you're doing with that?"

"Of course I know! I watched you do it all the time. Now sit back and shut up."

Opening the jar, Rodney gathered a dab of beeswax on his fingers and rubbed it between his palms. He was telling the truth when he said that he knew what to do: there were many times in the past where Rodney would watch the Satedan fix his hair, making the dreads look tighter and neater. He picked up a single dread and began to twist it from the root down, rolling it between his palms. Rodney remembered watching Ronon do this many times, wondering in his mind if the warrior would ever allow the scientist to give it a try. It seemed like a therapeutic regimen—one that required little to no thought. It was Rodney's secret desire to play with Ronon's hair—to touch the soft dreads and feel them pressed against his face.

But he wasn't sure how Ronon would handle his minor obsession with his hair so Rodney decided not to mention it and to instead handle the task at hand, rubbing the wax onto each dread until each one was freshly twisted. "Thank you," the warrior said hoarsely when he was finished.

Rodney let his hands trail down Ronon's head and neck until they landed on his shoulders. He began to massage the tension out of the muscles there. "My pleasure," he purred.

The Satedan relaxed into the embrace. "Yeah I'll bet," he said amusedly.

Rodney was about to retort when the chime to the door sounded. The couple looked at each other and then at the door in surprise. Neither was expecting company so they wondered whom that could be. Rodney told his lover to stay on the couch while he went to answer it but of course because the Satedan was stubborn (and immensely protective of the older man, as Rodney would continue to find out) he followed behind with his hand placed on the scientist's waist. When Rodney swiped his hand over the keypad and the door opened, it moved aside to reveal Sheppard waiting on the other side.

And he didn't look happy.

Please Review


End file.
